


Red Lips And Television Eyewear

by nonaestheticwhore



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Degradation, Dom/sub Undertones, Grinding, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:22:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29409042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonaestheticwhore/pseuds/nonaestheticwhore
Summary: Two guys locked in a closet with sexual tension so thick you can see it, what will they do?Fuck each other apparently.[Title from Waterfalls Coming Out Of Your Mouth by Glass Animals]
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 238





	Red Lips And Television Eyewear

George wanted to be anywhere but here. Karl had convinced him to join some sort of party game. Why did he agree to this? Now he was locked in a closet with the person who took his thoughts.

“You look terrified,” Dream teases.

“Sh-Shut up!” 

“Or what?” Dream steps closer, effectively pinning him against the wall of the closet, “I don’t think you have the guts to do anything.”

George glares at him, “This isn’t funny.”

“No one is laughing.”

Dream’s hands come up to rest on the wall on either side of George’s head. He feels caged. 

“Then what are you playing at?”

Dream looks at him confused, “Have you never played Seven Minutes in Heaven before?”

George’s ears burn, “I’ve never been to a party like this before!”

Dream leans in, “Really now?”

He leans back quickly, head hitting the wall behind him. Dream seems to enjoy the reaction he gets. He only gets closer, tilting his head down, until their noses brush together.

“Do I scare you?”

George can’t respond, he just lets out a nearly silent whimper. Dream inhales sharply at the noise. One of Dream’s hands runs through the back of George’s hair and tugs. A warm feeling fills George’s stomach as his head is pulled backwards. He can feel Dream’s lips ghosting against his and he squeezes his eyes shut. 

“Oh, come on now.” Dream whispers, “Keep your eyes open for me.”

Against his better judgement, George opens his eyes slowly.

“So willing to listen to me. Such a good boy.” 

“Stop messing with me.” George demands, trying to stop his voice from shaking.

“I don’t think I will.”

George reaches up to try and push him away only for his wrists to be slammed against the wall roughly, drawing a whine from him.

“You were being so good, what happened?”

George wanted him to do something so badly. He arched his back involuntarily. A thigh slides between his knees and brushes against his crotch. 

“D-Dream!” He whisper shouts.

“I thought you wanted me to stop messing with you?”

“Our friends could walk in at any moment!”

“The blush on your face tells me you might like that.”

George wanted to wipe that stupid smirk off his face. 

“You look so cute when you try to act upset,” Dream whispers into his ear. 

He feels Dream place a soft kiss right under his ear and hates how it has such a big effect on him. He tilts his head back, exposing more of his neck. He feels Dream move down, peppering gentle kisses on soft skin. 

Dream finally releases his grip on George’s hands, allowing the shorter man to grip blonde hair. He makes his way back up, nipping at George’s jaw as he goes.

They’re face to face again, George’s mouth hangs open slightly. Dream traces the sharp cheekbones before resting his thumb on George’s bottom lip. He keeps his eyes locked onto George as he slowly presses his thumb in, letting it rest on his tongue. He watches as George’s eyes flutter shut and closes his lips. Dream can feel how George rolls his tongue over the digit and god if it isn’t one of the hottest things he’s seen. 

“You’re going to kill me, you know that?” 

His free hand reaches around George’s neck, almost feather light, and rests there for a few seconds. He watches how George leans into every touch. It sets him on fire.

His grip tightens and he shoves the smaller against the wall again, relishing in the startled noise it draws, “So eager to please me, aren’t you? If I didn’t know better, I’d think you were some kind of slut.”

He watches in awe as George melts in his hands. 

“You really are a whore, getting off to me calling you names.”

A high pitched moan spills from George and Dream retracts his hand. His other hand loosens.

“D-Dream…” George stutters out.

“Yes, George?” He grins as he can see him try to produce any normal sentence, “I can’t understand you, you have to use your words, doll.”

“Pl-Please kiss me.” He finally manages out.

Dream  _ laughs _ , “Well since you asked so nicely…”

He watches George push against the hand on his throat to try and kiss him. He smirks before gently kissing him, pulling away seconds later. He watches how George follows his touch.

“I kissed you didn’t I?” He says when George whines at him.

“That’s not what I meant, dick.”

He tightens his hand around his neck again, “That’s not very nice.”

George exhales quickly and stumbles over his words to apologize.

“You’re so good for me. So pretty under me.”

He leans in again, pressing harder than before. He feels hands grab at his hair and tug lightly. He rolls his knee up, cautiously at first, but presses harder when he hears George moan into the kiss. He’s about to tease George about making him do all the work when he feels his hips slowly roll down to meet his thigh. 

“Fuck,” He whispers, “God you’re perfect, you know that?”

George can’t keep up with everything he’s feeling. It feels like he’s overheating, heat is coiling deep in his stomach. He can feel how his hips stutter occasionally.

“Are you really going to cum in your pants? Humping my thigh like a bitch? Are you that pathetic?” Dream’s voice is right next to his ear, George can feel his breath hitting it, “I didn’t realize you were so fucking easy. I bet you’d spread your legs for anyone out there, wouldn’t you?”

He shakes his head quickly, grinding down harder.

“Oh really? You want to be good for only me? I have a hard time believing that.”

Dream’s hand closed around his throat once more and his other hand found George’s hip, effectively stopping him from moving and drawing a whine out. 

“That’s- That’s not fair,” He pants out.

“But it’s so much fun. Besides, you’re so cute like this. I love seeing how fast you fall apart under me.”

“Ple- Dream, please- I’ve been so good…”

Dream hums, “You sound so pretty when you beg, but first… I want you to tell me exactly what you want.”

“B-But I-”

“I could just leave you there.”

George’s hands scramble to hold Dream close to him, “I-I want- Dream, I ca-can’t!”

“Fine,” He pulls his hands away from George and steps backwards.

George whines at the loss of contact and tries to blindly reach for Dream.

“Time is running out…” He whispers, “Are you going to at least try to be good for me? Or should I let everyone see just how desperate you are for me? Do you want me to open this door right now and see how you’re nothing more than a bitch in heat?”

George panics as he sees Dream reach for the door handle, “W-Wait! I’ll- I’ll be good!”

A sadistic grin spreads across Dream’s face as he returns to his previous position, “Good puppy, now tell me what you want.”

“I wa-want to cum- please… please let me…!” He pleads, arching his back at the nickname.

“You can be more specific than that. Tell me how you’re going to make yourself. Tell me how good it feels.”

His mind was muddled, pleasure flowed through his entire body as he rolled his hips again, “It feels so-  _ f-fuck _ \- so good! A-Ah, your thigh f-feels so good!”

“Keep going.” Dream demands.

‘I’m so-  _ ah! D-Dream! _ \- so fucking close!” His hips stutter as he throws his head back.

A hand clamps over his mouth, “Could you be any fucking louder?!”

The harsh whisper forces his eyes to roll back and he moans against Dream’s hand.

“God, if we had time, I would fucking ruin you. Break you over and over until you’re sobbing. I bet you’d look so pretty crying while I fuck you stupid.” Dream says, pulling George’s shirt down to mark his collarbones, “I’d use you as a fucking cocksleeve. Keep you under my desk and have my dick shoved down your throat keeping it nice and warm.”

George could feel tears prick at his eyes as Dream’s words took their effect on him. God, he was so close. So fucking close, he just needed-

“Go on,” Dream pulls away from his neck, “Cum in your pants like the horny teenager you fucking are. You’re nothing but a dumb whore, so go on and cum for me.”

He grips Dream’s thigh between his own as his orgasm hits him at full speed. Subconsciously, he’s eternally grateful that Dream’s hand was still covering his mouth as he arches his back to an almost painful degree. 

Dream watches in complete awe as George falls apart in his arms. He can feel every tremor that racks through him and watches as his hips stutter, unconsciously working him through his high. 

“You did so well, so good for me.” Dream allows his voice to soften as he runs a hand gently through George’s hair as he comes down.

“Dre-Dream…” George mumbles.

“I know, it’s okay. You were so good.” Dream presses a kiss to George’s forehead.

“‘m tired…” He slumps forward to rest against Dream’s shoulder.

A knock sounds through the closet, “Time’s up!”

The door is opened just as Dream slides his thigh from between George’s knees.

“Is he okay?” Sapnap asks, looking at George.

“Yeah, I think he drank too much and it caught up to him,” Dream lies smoothly, “I’m gonna take him back home.”

George flushes at the undertone in Dream’s voice. He was in for a long night.


End file.
